SAY IT AGAIN!
by shining minsu
Summary: Junsu pouted. "But this morning you told me that you're going to say something to me right after school", he lowered his voice./"Just forget it hyung. Its not important"/"ASDFGHJKL! ME WHAT! Please say it slowly! I can't get it!"/Chibi!Minsu fanfiction/My first english entry here and please bear with it


**Tittle : ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : MinSu**

**Warning : yaoi, miss-typo, grammatical error**

**A/N : This is my first english fanfic. English isn't my first language so please bear with me.**

**oOo**

Junsu and Changmin was in their way home after an extra English class for both of them. Actually it was a punishment class. Changmin grumbled. If Junsu didn't be so stubborn and make any noise at their exam this morning, their teacher won't realize that Changmin gave Junsu the answers.

Junsu who walked in front of Changmin suddenly stopped and turn around to see Changmin. He pointed his finger to Changmin and yelled at him, "Aisshi, it's your fault Min! I asked no help from you!".

Changmin covered his ears then rubbed it. "Stop making about nonsense hyung. I'm really tired", Changmin rolled his eyes and ignored Junsu then continued his steps to his home. He was so really tired after the extra English Class and Junsu just made it double. He couldn't help but sighed desperately.

'Why this stupid dolphin made it hard for me to confess my feeling. Aish! I must be the one who confessing my feeling towards him at Ferrish Wheel at Lotte World now. But thanks for his stubborn and refused my help so we are here. Tired after that damn class.', Changmin sighed again and look at the sky. It's dawn already.

"Yah! You foodmonster! I'm talking to you!", Junsu stopped his steps then pouted his lips and screamed to the younger.

"hyung, I'm really tired... And hungry.. please stop it and just keep walking.", asked Changmin with his tired face. The taller boy sighed heavily and then look at Junsu who left behind him.

"But Min-"

"No but hyung. I'm starving. We need to get home. Come on", ask Changmin. This hard day made him really pissed off.

Junsu pouted. "But this morning you told me that you're going to say something to me right after school", he lowered his voice. His teary eyes just made Changmin realize something. Exactly something important. The younger dropped his jaw and let out a small chuckle when saw Junsu pouting.

Changmin let out a sigh and thought hard.

"Just forget it hyung. Its not important". Finally Changmin decided to not confess his feeling now. He thinks its really a bad time for both of them. They was in their way home and not in a romantic place like the ferrish wheel at that fucking lotte world. It was a big no no for him to do that.

"Changmin ahh~ come one. You're no fun! You promised me, right?"

"But I wasn't promise to tell that after an extra class", Changmin grinned while Junsu pouted, not even move from his position.

"Come on hyung. I'm sure that Jaejoong hyung will make a call to police if you not get home soon", said Changmin and reach Junsu's hand right before Junsu yank it. Changmin sighed in disbelieve.

"What is it now?", asked Changmin who already pissed off with Junsu.

"Tell me now!".

"What?!".

"YAH! You want me to die with a forever curiousness?!".

Changmin slapped himself on face. Junsu won't give up until the older gets what he wants.

"Okay I will tell you! Geez, this stupid dolphin aisshhi!"

Junsu's face went brighter when Changmin said that he will.

"Oh thanks! You're really kind changminniee! Kekeke! Alright! I'm listening. Spills it now", said Junsu happily. Changmin couldn't help but smile when he saw Junsu's expression.

"I won't said it again. So listen carefully". Junsu nodded in agreement.

Changmin take a deep breath efore continue his words.

"Junsuiloveyou!" said Changmin loudly. And for more details, Changmin said that in english. A Language that Junsu never ever got even single B+ mark for exam.

Junsu dropped his jaw. "ASDFGHJKL?! ME WHAT?! Please say it slowly! I can't get it!", said Junsu with disbelieve. That stupid foodmonster even didn't let him to hear anything except blablabla.

"Aish! You deaf!", Changmin blushed and yelled in frustation. '_Should I repeat this idiot confession here? What the hell! Aish, how can I fell in love with this kind of uke?!'_ Changmin though.

"NOOO! It just you who talked too fast! You even don't put a space you idiot!"

Changmin grumbled. "ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!".

"MWO? WHAAATT?"

"Aish! I said it 3 times! I'm not repeating it again!"

"YAHHH! SHIM CHANGMIN BABOOOO!", screamed Junsu with his high pitch voice. Changmin covered his ears before getting deaf.

"I got A++ for my English exam. So I'm absolutely not an idiot", Changmin smirked to avoid himself from blushing after that odd confession.

"I'm not idiot! And you have to tell it again now!", Junsu insisted.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

Changmin's phone rang. It was his mom who calling him. Changmin gasped and immediately rejected his mom's calling. " My mom is calling. Hyung! We must get home faster or she will give my food to Yunho hyung!". Changmin grabbed Junsu's hand and dragged the older home. Totally ignored everything Junsu said.

"Mwo? YAH! You didn't say it yet!"

**... FIN**

**Aaaaarrggghhh! Can't believe this fanfic! Sorry for write this nonsense fic. I really can't arrange word by word into a good sentence T_T**


End file.
